Pemberian Natalku
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Tamae yang telah memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Nya-chan (Hanae), berusaha meminta maaf dengan memberikan sebuah bingkisan natal. Apa isinya? Dan apa yang terjadi jika Nya-chan dalam keadaan tidak sehat? Fic spesial natal! Bad SUMMARY! RnR, ne?


Kon'nichiwa, subete! Kembali lagi bersama Chang-san! XDDD Chang-san jarang aktif di FFn, gomen'nasai :( Tapi, kali ini Chang-san bawa fic natal. Semoga readers menyukainya~

* * *

Di sebuah desa kecil di Tokyo, Jepang, hiduplah seorang gadis yang berusia SD, namun sebentar lagi ia akan berusia SMP. Kehidupannya sangatlah susah, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang teramat sederhana (Author note: Kata yang sebenarnya adalah jelek).

Di desa kecilnya juga terdapat sebuah gereja. Itulah satu-satunya gereja yang ada di desa itu. Tamae Nishikiori, itulah namanya. Setiap hari, ia selalu bekerja membersihkan rumah tetangga dan upah hariannya ia gunakan untuk menyambung hidup.

Sebenarnya, Tamae sudah lelah menjalani hidup yang sangat berat ini. Readers yang budiman, apa menurut kalian gadis ini akan menyerah?

* * *

**Doki-Doki Tamatan! © Koge Donbo**

**Pemberian Natalku © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, GA-NYAM, DLL  
**

.

.

.**  
**

* * *

**Tamae POV  
**

Ku pandang kalender yang ada di dinding sekolahku.

"Sebentar lagi natal..." kata Tamae.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang gadis berambut coklat dan bermata hijau.

"Huh? Nya-chan?" Nya-chan tampak ingin menangis.

"Tama-tan..." Ia langsung memelukku. Tentu aku kaget.

"NyaᅳNya-chan, ada apa?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku selalu memerhatikanmu, Tama-tan. Aku tidak tega melihat seorang anak seumuranmu sudah mengalami hal yang berat. Karena itu, Tama-tan, ikutlah denganku!" jawab Nya-chan.

"Nya-chan! Maksudmu itu apa?" tanyaku.

Nya-chan menyeka air matanya.

"Tama-tan... Ayo kita rayakan... natal bersama" ajak Nya-chan.

"Nya-chan...? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" kataku.

"Tama-tan, setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu membersihkan rumah tetangga.. Kau dimarahi dan di pukul hanya karena kau tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan... Aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku seperti itu, Tama-tan! Karena itu, ikutlah denganku agar bebanmu hilang..." ucap Nya-chan.

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Nya-chan. Tak ku hiraukan Nya-chan yang menangis. Ternyata selama ini, sahabatku sendiri melihatku di perlakukan seperti itu. Apa Nya-chan kasihan padaku?! Tapi aku tidak mau bergantung kepada orang lain! Dan juga... aku tak mau menjadi beban sahabatku.

"Tama-tan..." panggil Nya-chan.

"Nya-chan... Kenapa kau terus memerhatikanku?" tanyaku.

"Huh? Tamaᅳ"

"Kenapa kau memerhatikanku setiap aku bekerja?!" tanyaku.

"Tama-tan, akuᅳ"

"Cukup, Nya-chan! Pokoknya, mulai hari ini, persahabatan kita putus!" kataku.

"TaᅳTama-tan... Kenapa kau tega memutuskan persahabatan yang selama ini sudah kita jalani?" tanya Nya-chan.

"Nya-chan... Aku benci orang sepertimu! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" kataku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sakit, rasanya sakit hatiku. Nya-chan, dia pasti juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Mengapa? Mengapa akhirnya aku memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Nya-chan yang selama ini sudah di jalin? Aku memang egois!

_Watashi wa baka_! _Gomen'nasai_, Nya-chan... Aku telah mengkhianati persahabatan kita.

* * *

Kini aku sendirian. Aku di marahi, di pukul dan di kucilkan dari teman-teman sekolahku. Tapi kecuali Nya-chan dan Nonnon, mereka sama sekali tidak jahat kepadaku walaupun persahabatan kami sudah putus.

Aku sedikit merasa menyesal karena telah memutuskan persahabatanku dengannya. Apalagi, sebentar lagi natal akan tiba. Kalau hubungan persahabatanku dan Nya-chan masih seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku menjadi anak yang tidak bersuka cita di natal kali ini.

Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Nya-chan dan Nonnon. Aku tau ini sama sekali tidak baik.

"Hei, Nya-chan, apa kau akan terus memakai mantel itu? Mantel itu kan sudah usang" kata Nonnon.

"Biarkanlah... Mantel ini kan pemberian okaa-san. Biarkan aku memakai mantel ini untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya..." kata Nya-chan.

'Nya-chan bilang kalau ia akan memakai mantel itu untuk yang ke terakhir kalinya. Hm... Mungkin artinya dia akan mengganti mantel yang baru...' pikirku.

"Hm! Baiklah! Sebagai tanda perminta maafanku, aku akan membelikan Nya-chan mantel yang baru!" kataku yakin dengan pendirianku.

Aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku mengambil tabunganku yang ada di dalam sebuah lemari tua.

"Tuhan, kau tau bahwa aku ini anak yang berdosa. Izinkan aku untuk meminta maaf kepada Nya-chan dengan memberikan mantel baru untuknya, Tuhan. Ku mohon, cukupkanlah uangku..." kataku sambil menghitung uang tabunganku.

Ternyata uang yang ku tabung belum cukup sama sekali untuk membeli mantel baru. Tapi, ini hanya perlu beberapa lagi untuk membeli mantel baru.

"Baiklah...! Kalau begitu, aku akan mulai bekerja lebih giat mulai sekarang!" seruku.

'Dan di hari natal, tepatnya di gereja, aku akan meminta maaf kepada Nya-chan dan memberikan mantel baru itu kepadanya' pikirku.

Setelah mendapat beberapa panggilan dari tetangga, aku segera bekerja dengan sangat giat. Bahkan, aku juga ikut bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa toko. Syukurlah, upahku hari ini lebih dari harga mantel.

Kalau begini, aku tentu saja masih bisa membiayai kehidupanku sendiri. Asalkan Nya-chan terus di sampingku, aku pasti senang walaupun harus menjalani kehidupan yang susah ini.

Aku segera pulang ke rumah. Ku lihat ke arah jarum pendek di jam yang menunjuk ke angka 8. Artinya sudah jam 8 malam.

"Hm... Mungkin lebih baik aku beli mantel itu besok" ucapku.

Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur dan menutupi diriku dengan selimut.

"Musim dingin ini memang sangat dingin" kataku.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung pergi menuju ke sebuah toko untuk membeli mantel. Di toko itu, terlihat sebuah mantel berwarna pink yang lembut dan sepertinya ukurannya pas untuk Nya-chan.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam toko itu.

KRING! KRING!

Lonceng di pintu toko itu berbunyi.

"_Yokoso_" sambut sang pemilik toko.

Ternyata pemilik toko ini sudah tua.

"Pak, aku ingin membeli mantel berwarna pink itu" kataku sambil menunjuk ke sebuah mantel berwarna pink.

"Hm? Apa kau yakin akan membeli mantel itu? Harga mantel itu sangat mahal" kata pemilik toko itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah bekerja keras dan menabung. Aku ingin beli mantel itu, tolong di bungkus dengan bungkusan natal. Ah iya, ini uangnya" kataku sambil memberikan uangku.

Pemilik toko itu menghitungnya dengan cermat, "Cukup" katanya.

Ia kemudian mengambil mantel itu dan membungkusnya dengan bungkusan natal. Sementara itu, Tamae melihat ke luar jendela. Butir-butir salju sudah mulai turun dari langit. Pastilah suhunya sangat dingin sekarang.

"Ini, nak" kata sang pemilik toko itu sambil memberikanku sebuah plastik berisi bingkisan natal yang ku beli.

"_Arigatogozaimasu_" ucapku langsung keluar dari toko.

"Hati-hatilah, salju sudah turun dan pastinya suhunya sangat dingin" kata pemilik toko itu.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku pun pulang dengan bersukacita. Natal 1 minggu lagi, perasaan tak sabar membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

* * *

3 hari sebelum natal, ku dengar kalau Nya-chan masuk ke rumah sakit. Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku pun menjenguk Nya-chan di rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah. Perasaan takut mulai mendatangiku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mantan sahabatku.

Padahal, sebelumnya Nya-chan baik-baik saja dan masih dalam keadaan sehat. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa terbaring di rumah sakit? Ya Tuhan, semoga Nya-chan baik-baik saja.

"Tama-tan" panggil Nonnon.

"Ah, Nonnon. Aku takut..." ucapku.

Nonnon tersenyum kepadaku, tapi aku tidak tau apa arti senyuman itu.

"Tenang saja, Tama-tan. Aku yakin, Nya-chan pasti baik-baik saja. Kita doakan Nya-chan agar cempat sembuh, ya" ajak Nonnon sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku mengangguk, semoga saja Nya-chan baik-baik saja.

**2 Days Later**

Besok adalah natal, dimana hari semua orang bersukacita merayakannya. Aku juga akan memberikan mantel itu kepada Nya-chan besok di gereja. Tapi, Nya-chan masih saja berbaring di rumah sakit. Semoga saja besok Nya-chan bisa pergi ke gereja untuk merayakan natal.

"Gawat! Gawat! Tama-tan!" panggil Nonnon.

Aku kaget ketika Nonnon membuyarkan lamunanku tentang natal dengan raut muka sedih dan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Nonnon?" tanyaku.

"Nya-chan...! Sekarang dia kritis!" jawab Nonnon.

"Apa?! Aku harus melihatnya sekarang!" ucapku.

Aku langsung pergi bersama Nonnon menuju rumah sakit tempat Nya-chan di rawat.

"Nya-chan!" panggilku.

Ku lihat Nya-chan yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur.

"NyaᅳNya-chan..."

Walau sudah di panggil, Nya-chan tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nya-chan... Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja!" kataku.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa saja, Tama-tan" kata Nonnon.

Aku mengangguk. Ya Tuhan, semoga saja Nya-chan bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya. Kemudian, dokter langsung keluar setelah memeriksa Nya-chan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anakku?!" tanya otou-san Nya-chan.

"Gomen... Tapi kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga kami. Dan... Hanae... tidak berhasil di selamatkan..." jawab dokter.

"Apa?! Yang benar saja! Nya-chan pasti pasti masih hidup! Dia tidak mungkin mati!" kata okaa-san Nya-chan.

"Setidaknya, dia masih bisa bicara sekarang. Aku permisi dulu" ucap dokter itu.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku. Perasaan sedih, kecewa dan menyesal, semua bercampur aduk menjadi 1. Aku langsung saja pulang ke rumah. Di rumah, aku membongkar-bongkar lemariku sehingga menemukan bingkisan itu.

"Aku harus segera memberikan ini pada Nya-chan!" kataku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit.

"Ku mohon, Tuhan... Izinkan aku untuk meminta maaf kepada Nya-chan!" ucapku.

* * *

"Kyoka!" kataku dengan terburu-buru.

Ku lihat Nonnon dan keluarga Nya-chan yang merasa sedih dan menangis.

"Kyoka... BoᅳBolehkah aku berbicara dengan Nya-chan sebentar...?" tanyaku.

Otosan Nya-chan mengangguk dan membiarkanku untuk bertemu dengan Nya-chan. Dengan perasaan tegang, aku memasuki ruangan Nya-chan dan mendekatinya.

"Nya-chan..." panggilku.

"Ng... Tama-tan...? Kaukah itu...?" tanya Nya-chan.

"Iya, ini aku. Nya-chan, gomen'nasai karena waktu itu aku membentak dan memutuskan persahabatan kita. Padahal, kau sudah sangat baik kepadaku. Aku sungguh menyesal, Nya-chan" kataku.

"Kau... sama sekali tidak bersalah..., Tama-tan... Akulah.. yang bersalah... Gomen ne... Aku terlalu egois.. Aku tak bisa... memikirkan perasaanmu.." kata Nya-chan.

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu! Aku yang terlalu egois. Karena itu, Nya-chan, aku ingin memberikanmu bingkisan natal ini sebagai hadiah dan tanda perminta maafanku padamu" kataku sambil menyerahkan bingkisan itu.

"Eh...? Tama-tan... Ini apa...?" tanya Nya-chan.

"Kau bisa membukanya sekarang, Nya-chan" jawabku.

Nya-chan membuka bingkisan itu dan melihat mantel itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ampun, Tama-tan...! Ini... adalah mantel yang terindah... yang pernah kau berikan... kepadaku..." puji Nya-chan sambil tersenyum.

Nya-chan tersenyum kepadaku. Mungkin, itu adalah senyuman yang ke terakhir kalinya aku lihat.

"Nya-chan, sebagai kenangan... Aku ingin kau memakai mantel itu... dan kita berfoto bersama. Kau mau kan?" tanyaku.

Nya-chan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja... aku mau, Tama-tan..." jawab Nya-chan.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan membuka kamera. Lalu, tangan kiriku memeluk Nya-chan. Tangan kanan Nya-chan juga memelukku.

CLEKK!

Ku lihat fotoku dan Nya-chan yang tersenyum bersama.

"Nya-chan, kau lihat ini?" tanyaku.

Nya-chan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Matanya sudah tertutup. Aku terdiam sejenak.

'Nya-chan... dia... tidak mungkin... mati...' pikirku.

Perlahan, buliran air mata membasahi pipiku.

"Hiks... Tidak mungkin..." ucapku sambil menidurkan Nya-chan.

"Tidak mungkin... hiks... Tidak mungkin Nya-chan mati!" kataku sambil menangis.

Nonnon dan keluarga Nya-chan yang mendengar hal itu segera masuk dan melihat Nya-chan. Mereka menangis tersendu-sendu. Ternyata, itu adalah foto yang ke terakhir kalinya untukku bersama Nya-chan. Tak bisa ku pikirkan akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

Kini Nya-chan telah di panggil Tuhan. Di dalam natal ini, Tuhan memanggil Nya-chan untuk kembali ke Surga.

"Nya-chan... Semoga kau bahagia disana..." ucapku.

**OWARI**

* * *

Gimana? Super-duper gaje kan? XD

Gomen ne kalau ceritanya ga nyambung :(

Review, ya! ^^


End file.
